Little Blue Eyes
by Ashrel Fury
Summary: Red and Blue are Shadow Monsters out to get their master's together. Care to see how they did? PuppyShipping. Rated T because of swearing  I think  This may have chapters added on if people like it enough.


"Hey Katsu! Hey Katsu! Katsu! Can we go there huh? Can we? I haven't been there yet, lets go there!"

Jounouchi Katsuya sighed, smiling faintly as he walked along the park shrouded fully by the darkness. Not even the moon shinned tonight.

"Tell you what Red, I'll take you to Kaiba Land on my next day off. Alright?"

A black pair of small bat's wings and shinny red eyes beamed at him as the strange little creature flew around Jou's head.

"Yes! I heard it's a fun place to go to an play around! Do you think they have hotdogs?" The clueless, child-like eyes of the little beast made Jou's ghost of a smile widen only slightly at the question.

Five weeks ago, Jou woke up to find a small sleeping monster curled up on his bed with him. He still didn't really understand what Red was doing here, or even where the little devil came from, but he's grown on Jounouchi quite quickly and now it was odd to _not_ have the boy around. Red was small in size, spiky red hair and glowing eyes, with flawless pale skin. He was relatively human if not for him being the size of a medium-sized doll and having coal black bat wings that sprung from his back. Or in Jou's opinion, dragon wings. Red bared a close resemblance to his favorite duel monster card, the Red-Eyes Black-Dragon. And that was one of the reasons he grew on Jou so fast.

Red had told Jou that he was here because Jou's heart called out for a partner, and Red decided to answer the call. Jou didn't really understand at the time, nor did he even really understand now, but it was very true he was lonely since his friends started pairing off.

His friends had nearly no time for him, being wrapped up in the relationships they've started only recently, and that left single Jounouchi all alone. He went to school and worked extra hours to support himself and his dad, who burned off his hard earned money on alcohol, and then went home to one of two things: A beating which he couldn't stop with the amount of strain already on his body, or to his drunkard father passed out on the couch. It was a rather lonely existence in Jou's opinion, and Red's too. But ever since Red came along, Jou's dad was always passed out before Jou even got home and well into when Jou left for school.

Weekends saw Jou home alone while his dad went on drinking binges with his 'friends'. And for whatever reason, Jou was glad. He didn't want his new friend to see what he went through day by day, but with Red hanging around him all day, it was hard to hide some of the darker sides of his life. Not that Red ever brought up anything he saw or even mentioned it at all.

Ever since Red started to hang around, Jou wasn't so lonely anymore. The little beast could be annoying some times, craving to know things about the human world that seemed so trivial to Jou, but Red was good company. Red was smarter in certain subjects than he really let on and he was very observant for a monster. The fact that he seemed to sincerely care for Jou was only a bonus. In many ways, Red reminded Jou of himself. An exited, innocent puppy at times, but never what he seemed.

"Do you know if we'll see Seto tomorrow?" Red asked excitedly making Jou roll his eyes. Oh yeah, how could he forget.

Seto Kaiba, CEO of his own corporation and multimillionaire had one of these monster thingies too.

His name was Blue, well, that's what Seto had called him when the small, white thing had run to Red and started talking.

The day Jou found out Seto had a monster following him around too had been strange and funny in Jou's opinion. It was the first day back to school a few weeks earlier and the second Kaiba walked through the classroom doors, a soft yet dignified squeal was heard from his right shoulder. A pure white monster, much like Red, sat, perched on said shoulder until his silver wings took him into the air and straight towards Jou and Red.

Red had laughed and chatted excitedly with the monster, apparently the two were close friends wherever they came from.

Jou was shocked at first, but the look of confusion and a slight bit of betrayal that crossed the CEO's face at the departure of the beast had Jou breaking out in silent laughs. It wasn't exactly to be mean or anything, but it was the first time Jou actually saw any emotion at all on the brunette's handsome face.

His amusement wasn't met well.

"_What are you laughing at, Mutt. I see even dogs like you have enough heart to call forth a shadow monster."_

_Instead of rising to the CEO's bait, Jou had focused on the words after it. 'Shadow Monsters' is that what Red was? Jou found himself thinking it was cool for a second before he actually picked up on what said monsters were talking about._

"_So your master's nice? Lucky! Mine won't play with me at all, I'm stuck watching him work! My only luck is that his brother gets his attention off of work easily! But when he does stop working, he plays with his brother and I still have to watch..." The white little monster seemed to be pouting as Red laughed at him._

"_Blue!" Seto hissed at the white fiend who shivered and went to hide behind Jou while Red sat himself on said blond's shoulder._

_Jou chuckled slightly as he turned and brought his hands to his back to grab the monster who squealed in his grip. Jou held on firmly but gently as he surveyed the monster. Glowing, innocent blue eyes, long snow white hair and elegant dragon wings only a shade down from silver. Blue was beautiful, and Jou told him this._

"_Well hey there little monster! Aren't you beautiful! Are you sure you're not an angel?"_

_Red laughed so hard he almost fell off of Jou's shoulder while Blue smiled at Jou's words. _

"_Red's right, you're really nice! I want to spend some more time with you, but I can't leave Seto's side." At the last sentence the monster looked a little saddened, bringing Jou's attention to the CEO who had a hurt look on his face. The same face quickly turned away when it noticed his stare and Jou was left wondering what that was._

"_Don't say that with such a sad face!" Jou exclaimed comically dramatic. He then leaned into the little demon in his grasps and whispered low enough only he and Red could hear. "I'd love to spend the whole day with Kaiba! Then, I could see what he's really like behind the cold mask! I bet you'll see it too soon, and then you'll see what I mean when I say that!" Then he backed off and continued a little louder so the brunette heard too. "But since I can't, you'll have to be my eyes won't you...Blue? Yeah! Do you think you can do that for me?"_

_An excited nod met his words as the childish monster squirmed to get free._

_Jou let him go, muttering one last thing before the beast went back to sit on Seto's shoulder. (The brunette had gone to sit at his desk near the back of the room and had a laptop out, probably working on stuff for his company.)_

"_You have to promise the next time we see each other, you'll tell me what the real Seto's like. Okay?"_

_When Blue nodded and smiled, Jou turned back to the front of the class, waiting on the rest of the students to arrive._

"_What was that?" Red asked silently, grinning widely._

"_A way to keep an eye on someone I care about." Was Jou's easy reply before the teacher walked in and started the lesson._

That had been a few week ago and Jou had yet to see Blue again. Seto hadn't been in school either, Jou guessed that he was getting ready for the new Dueling Academy that had been announced to open recently.

"I don't know Red. Maybe if he shows up in school. I'm sure Blue will be there too, so you'll have someone to talk to." Jou smiled as he stopped by the lake deep into the park. The darkness of the new moon drowned the lake and the only light was street lamps scattered around the park.

"You'll get to talk to him too! He'll like to see you again I bet, when we talked before coming here, he was exited to meet you as much as I was! He said that you were one of the people he was exited to meet!" Red smiled as he flew in circles. Jou walked slower so that he wouldn't pass the flying shadow monster.

"Yeah I bet!" Jou replied chuckling. "So why did Blue end up with Kaiba?" Jou hadn't really had the time to ask Red that. To be truthful, today was the first time Jou's had a day off since the little beast had come into his life. They did talk and they did play around, but playtime usually had to be cut short because of school or work or things of the like. Jou was glad for the free time with his little friend.

"The same reason I ended up with you." Red answered, a little confused as to why Jou would ask just an obvious question.

Jou had to pause and think about the answer. The same reason? So Seto was lonely too?

"Why don't we go by Seto's house? I haven't seen Blue in a long time! I never spent this long away from him!" Red exclaimed, his face wounded and hopeful. It was a hard look to pull off, but Red did it perfectly that Jou had to smile.

"Yeah, okay. We can go. But if he doesn't let us in, its your fault." Jou gently scolded, not holding back the smile on his face.

He walked along the park, going in the direction he knew the Kaiba Mansion was.

_**This is the line that marks a different setting or point of view, or even the pass of time. Lets name it Kay.**_

They got to the large, big gates of the mansion, and Jou couldn't help but be mesmerized by the size of the 'house'.

"Damn, when they say Moneybags is rich, they weren't playing around." Jou murmured as he walked to the intercom on one of the pillars on one side of the gates. He ignored Red's 'ohhh's and 'ahhh's as best he could because he knew if he didn't he'd be doing the same.

The blond duelist walked up the the intercom and pressed the button and waited. Static noises were heard before Seto's deep, irritated voice sounded from the intercom's speaker.

"What are you doing here, Mutt." Seto's voice asked. Jou coughed the insult away and answered in a tight, controlled voice.

"Red and I wanted to see Blue. We haven't seen him since you came to school a few days ago." Of course, Jou didn't add the fact that he was also there to see how Seto was. There was no doubt in the blond's mind that the CEO was overworking himself with the new opening of the Duel Academy.

Silence rang out for so long that Jounouchi thought Seto had forgotten him, but then the gate buzzed open and Jou shrugged.

"See! He let us in! You need to think more highly of Seto, Katsu!" Red chirped excited at the prospect of seeing his friend again. Jou couldn't keep the smile off his face, he was kind of glad to be seeing Blue again too, and being welcome into Kaiba's house for the first time was also a plus too.

He got to the big white doors and knocked once before they were pulled open. Kaiba stood there in dark blue pajama pants and a white t-shirt with his brown hair messed up and sticking in all directions. The sight was so endearing, so surprising that Jou didn't know what to do exactly. He didn't want to laugh, but it was such a cute look for the CEO that Jou wanted to smile and hug the brunette.

"Katsu! Red!" Cheerful and excited, the high pitched voice that was Blue's broke through the awkward silence between Jou and Seto, Red's replay was much the same.

"Seto! Blue!" Red cheered. As he raced forward, crashed into Seto's chest in his version of a hug, and then flew past him where Blue's voice sounded from. Jou smiled fondly as he stepped up to the sleep-ruffled Seto.

"Hey, Moneybags, thanks for letting us in." Jou smiled. Seto glared back.

"Do you know what time it is?" Seto asked glaring deeper.

Jou looked puzzled before looking at his writs for a watch, then his pockets for his phone. He pressed the volume buttons that lit up the screen and showed Jou that it was Two O'clock in the morning.

Shocked, doubt appeared on Jou's face as he realized just why Seto was in pajamas. "Shit!" He cursed softly before turning apologetic eyes on Seto's still hard face. "I'm sorry, I didn't know me and Red stayed out for that long. We were walking around the park not even an hour ago!" Jou exclaimed as an excuse. It seemed to work because the hard glare left Seto's face and it relaxed into a tired look.

"Yeah, yeah, just come on in." Seto sighed. He backed up to allow Jou into the mansion.

As Jou walked in, he felt his jaw open wide enough to hit the floor at the sight of the high ceilings and fancy furniture. He suddenly felt very out of place among the expensive things.

"Come on." Seto called over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs.

What surprised Jou more was the fact that there was no one else in the large house. Jou wasn't really sure what to expect when he agreed to come, but he did have expectations. A butler, maids, even cooks, but nothing. In the dead of night, Seto was alone in a big house. Jou suddenly felt bad for the CEO.

"Hey, where is Mokuba?" Jou asked as he climbed the stairs, following the brunette who was running his hand through his hair.

"He's sleeping over a friends house all weekend." Seto answered stiffly before they arrived at the second floor of the large mansion. Red and Blue's voices could be heard now as the beasts flew through the house playing tag.

Seto went through the first door on the right and left it open in case Jou wanted to follow, but Jou opted for going after the flying shadow monsters. He still had to talk with Blue after all.

"Blue! Red! Get over here!" He called running after the two playful demons. The two stopped in their tracks and looked back at Jou, Blue instantly raced toward the blond, excited to share what it had learned about Seto with him.

"Katsu! Katsu! You won't believe it! You won't believe it!" Blue squealed quietly so Seto wouldn't hear him. "He's so kind Katsu! Every Friday he goes to the orphanage to see the little kids! He smiled at them and gave them toys, small ones of course so the orphanage people wouldn't know! He even has this little boy he favors very much his name is Jaden! And Seto has pictures of Jaden in his laptop! I think he's thinking of adopting Jaden! Seto talks about you to Jaden too, he talks about you and your friends, but he mentions you a lot more! You won't believe it Katsu!" Blue was talking a mile a minute, and Jou had to laugh at the little beast who wouldn't even take a breath in its urgency to explain everything to Jou.

On his part, Jou really didn't believe it, but the little beast didn't look like it was lying, it was much too excited for that. So Jou decided to believe him, for now.

"Slow down Blue. Thank you. I want you too still watch over him okay, tell me anything else you can, but not now! Now, I want to know how _you_ are." Jou asked grinning at the happy look on Blue's face.

"I've been great! I've been helping Seto with his work since its all he does, I thought it'd be fun to help by giving him idea! He listened to me and added on some of the things I suggested! I was so happy when he listened to what I had to say! Katsu, the three dorms is my idea! Can you believe it? I helped in the making of a Duel Academy!" the little guy laugh out his joy as he flew above Jou's head Red laughing from his perch on Jou's shoulder.

"That's great Blue!" Red cheered.

"Yeah, great, now can you guys stop making so much noise, I don't exactly fancy staying up all night." Seto's voice sounded from behind Jou sounding fond even to Jou's ears.

Jou turned and smiled back at the usually cold moneybags. "Sorry Set. I'll let myself out then." Jou said since he didn't want to really bother the CEO anymore, but he was stopped when a hand caught his arm.

"Oh no you don't. You have my little partner keep tabs on me, then you leave? I don't think so, not this late at night anyways." Seto said with emotionless eyes. If Jou had to guess he'd say Kaiba was nervous but that didn't seem possible. Still, he was being offered a bed that wasn't any where _near_ his dead-beat dad, so of course he would take it.

"Sure Set." Jou answered softly, somewhat afraid he'd break some sort of unspoken truce if he spoke too loud.

When Seto released him, Jou decided to be a little bold. After all, it _was_ impulse that got him this far, maybe it'd get him a little farther.

He went up on his tip-toes and softly planted a kiss on Seto's lips.

Man, he'd wanted to do that for a while!

Without a word he retreated and looked up at sharp blue eyes, only to be caught off guard by Seto leaning down to kiss _him_.

Red and Blue stood behind the two with smiles on their faces. They looked from the couple to each other and high-fived. Yes! Two lonely souls won't be lonely anymore. In Red and Blue's opinion, this was a job well done. What do you think? Did Red and Blue do good?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ha, I finished it! This took a while to do, I ran out of inspiration a while ago, I'm sure you noticed. Anyways, tell me how you think Blue and Red did, I'm sure they'd love to hear some praises lol.**

**- Ashrel Fury**


End file.
